Code Lyoko Fan Fiction: Darkness in the Light
by Elia Free
Summary: Jade Kayne, the new girl at Kadic, isn't the average girl. She is, what you would consider, 'Goth'. What happens when she finds out about Lyoko and someone finds out that she wants to do the unthinkable. Will she make it through the school year while battling breakdowns, panic attacks and XANA? Pairing: Odd/OC and tiny U/Y and J/A This story is for RAIKIM4everlover check her out.
1. Character Introduction

Name: Jade Kayne

Age: 14

Appearance: Shoulder length, black with purple streaks, and bangs that go off to her right side**, **green eyes, average height and build.

Personality: Tom-boy, shy, quiet, kind, ill-tempered

Favorite color(s): Black and purple

Favorite animal: Penguins

Favorite pass time(s): Practicing Pencak Silat and doing gymnastics

Bio.: Jade moved from America to France so she could get away from her old school. Jade is what you would consider 'Gothic', but she has her nicer moments. She has Asthma and low blood sugar but she still loves doing gymnastics and Pencak Silat. Shes had a few panic attacks due to her arachnophobia and she sometimes has breakdowns when people shout. Her parents fight- a lot, this is what causes (caused) her to start self harming.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving in

First days are supposed to be fun right? Yeah, unless you had to move all the way from America to France. And worst of all, it's the middle of the school year. I sat on my new bed pretending to listen to my new principal, . "Go ahead and make yourself at home ." and with that he left me to unpack. I closed the door and looked at the bags and boxes that lay scattered around the room, _Ugh, Why did I have to move here?! What good is this going to do me? Getting__ away from my family is a plus, I guess._ I unpacked some of my things, my clothes, school supplies, etc. _God I'm hungry. Dinners at 7...right?...Maybe I should have paid a little more attention..._ I pulled out my phone and checked the time, '6:45'. I smiled and decided to go and look around the campus before dinner.  
I walked out of my room only to run into someone. I stumbled backwards slightly and looked at her. "Hey! Watch it!" She had a high-pitched voice. She looked me over, "Who are you anyway, newbie?" I didn't say anything _Don't worry. Just ignore her. You can't do this on your first day. _I walked away from the girl and left the dorms. I checked the time again, '6:55' _I guess I'll look around later._ I walked over to the growing line in front of the cafeteria entrance. I got in line behind a group of three boys and two girls. I kept my head down, trying not to draw attention to myself. "Hello." Said a kind voice. I looked up to see a girl with pink hair smiling at me, "Hi." I said almost whispering. "Are you new?" Asked a blonde boy with a weird purple streak in his hair. I nodded he smiled, "I'm Odd. This is Aelita," He said motioning towards the girl with pink hair "Jeremie," he pointed to a boy with blonde hair and glasses "Ulrich," he pointed to a brown-haired boy "And Yumi." he gestured towards the other girl who had black hair. They all smiled and wave to me, "I'm Jade Kayne. I moved here from America." "I have family that lives in America. They live in New York." Odd said speaking fondly.  
The line started to move and we all got our dinner, mashed potatoes with gravy and meatloaf. "Do you want to sit with us Jade?" Yumi asked as I got my food. "Sure." _I guess making friends isn't that hard._ I sat down between Odd and Ulrich. I listened to them talk about different things while I proceeded to eat my lunch. I finished while out was explaining in vivid detail how he performed this 'totally awesomely, amazing' skateboard trick. I decided to go to bed early and bid my new friends goodbye. When I got back to my room I noticed the girl across from me, the girl from earlier, had the room across from mine. Great. Suddenly her door opened and she looked at me. "You again? What are you doing here, you emo freak?" I glared at her. "What, are you mute too?" I went into my room without a word to that vulgar girl. I unpacked the rest of the boxes and set everything in a specific place. _This is a lot harder than I expected._ _I'll get used to it...hopefully.  
_At around 8:35 I got ready to take a shower. I decided to wait until the rest of the girls had gone so no one would see my scars. I walked into the shower room and headed to the far back corner. I took of my robe and looked at the scars on my thighs and arms. I sighed and turned the water on, letting it wash over me. I did my normal shower stuff, washed my hair, washed my body, etc. I was rinsing the conditioner out of my hair when I heard the door squeak open. I quickly rinsed the rest out and threw on my robe. I walked out of the stall quickly. "Jade?" said a kind voice. I turned around to see Aelita, "Oh, hi Aelita." She stared at me for a moment then smiled. "I thought I was the only who liked to shower late." I shook my head. "Well, I'll see you in the morning." "Goodnight." "You too." I walked out of the shower room and to my dorm room. I walked in and shut the door, _At least I have privacy in here._ I was about to take off my robe when I noticed my left sleeve was rolled up. _Oh great. I hope Aelita didn't notice. Wait, what if that's why she was staring at me...Oh no... I changed into my black 'Sleeping With Sirens' _shirt, purple sweatpants and black and pink fuzzy socks. I turned out the light and crawled into bed. _Maybe tomorrow will be better. Tomorrows Sunday so no school, maybe I'll make more friends...maybe I'll lose some._


	3. Chapter 2:Intervention

I walked down to the cafeteria trying to ignore the stares from the others students. I made it there with a few minutes to eat and talk with my new friends. I got my food and sat at the table next Jeremie and across from Aelita. "Good morning." Aelita greeted me with a smile. I smiled back and looked down at my tray. You need to eat. You barely ate last night, you need to start eating. I picked up my plastic fork and started picking up pieces of egg off of my plate. I put the pieces in my mouth and chewed them quietly. After the egg was cleared off of my plate I picked at the croissant. Odd and Jeremie who were in a heated argument about a video game of some sort. "I told you Odd, I can't just make a program on such short notice! It'll take a while." Jeremie said pushing his up glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Come on Einstein! You can do it! You just need some motivation!" Odd said pleadingly. Jeremie rolled his and looked toward and Aelita and I who were giggling. We broke into a fit of laughter and so did the others when they noticed. Jeremie had gotten a piece of butter from his croissant smeared on the frame of his glasses. He glared at us,  
"What?!" He asked exasperated. Aelita took his glasses off of his face and showed him, still laughing in the process. "Oh."  
He said taking them and wiping them off. The laughter died down and everything was silent."You guys want to go into town today?"  
Ulrich asked. We all agreed to go and headed to the door. We discarded our trays at the door and walked to the gate leading to the outside world. We decided to go to the movies we were torn between a horror movie and a kids movie. Due to Aelita and Odds insistent begging we watched the kids movie, Frozen, was the title. We watched the movie without complaining, and at the end we were all happy to see Hans get punched in the face by Anna, especially Aelita, Yumi, and I. We walked out of the theater smiling and laughing. When everyone calmed down a bit we decided to go to a nearby park and lounge around. We sat in the grass in a little circle. Everyone was quiet, Aelita kept looking at me then at my arms, which were covered by the sleeves of my hoodie. She whispered something to Odd who nodded and looked at me, then whispered to Ulrich. He nodded and they both got up and walked passed me. I shrugged it off and looked around at the surrounding field area. Odd suddenly tackled me from behind. I fell in a heap dazed and confused. I felt him pin me to the ground and Ulrich pulled my jacket off, trying not to hurt me. He got it from me and Odd got off. I stood up and attempted to grab my jacket. "No Jade." Aelita said walking up behind me. She put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face her. The others gathered around me. She took me hands turned my arms so they could see my scars. "...Jade..."  
I heard whisper. I felt tears spring into my eyes. "Jade, why do you do this to yourself?" Yumi asked standing next to Aelita. I fell to my knees and started crying. Aelita released my hands and helped me up. She steadied me and I looked at her my eyes were puffy and tears stained my face. Odd wiped my eyes for me and pulled me into a hug, soon everyone joined in creating a group hug. I grabbed Odds shirt and started to cry again. I felt the others let go and Odd rubbed my back soothingly. Eventually they got me to stop crying and I sat on the grass and Ulrich and Jeremie helped me put my jacket back on. "Jade, we want you to stop. Were not suggesting it, were demanding it. We don't like seeing you like this."  
Ulrich said. standing next Yumi. "It hurts all of us to see you like this- it hurts to see anybody like this." Yumi shuddered and helped me up. I looked at my friends and they pulled me into another hug. "Thanks you, so much." I said barely above a whispered. We got some ice cream then headed back to Kadic. We headed to my room and they took anything I could use to cut myself and decided to ask Principal Delmas if Aelita and I could start sharing a dorm. "We think it would be good for you, Jade." Jeremie said reassuringly. They explained my situation to and he agreed and signed me up for appointments with the counselor.

* * *

The group and I sat and mine and Aelitas room. Jeremie and Aelita were at her computer doing something weird and Yumi,Ulrich, Odd, and I sat on the beds. "Jade, I we also signed you up for Pencak Silat." Yumi said while sitting next to Ulrich on Aelitas bed. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "It'll help you get your anger out." I sighed heavily. "Oh, and Odd is going to take it too. Hes wanted to for a while actually." Ulrich added. Odd was too bust sitting at the foot of my bed playing a game on his Nintendo DS. "Huh?" He said not bothering to look up. I shook my head and laughed at his carelessness. I pushed him off of the bed with my foot, he fell but didn't stop playing his game. "No!" He cried out after a few seconds of playing on the floor. I perked his head up at me from behind the bed. "You made me lose." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I laughed again and I could see him smile slightly. "Knock it off Odd." Ulrich said. He shrugged and went back to his game. "Anna, what are your favorite colors?" Aelita asked nonchalantly. "Purple and black." I replied looking over towards where she and Jeremie were standing around at Aelitas laptop. "Just wondering." She said flashing me a smile.


	4. Chapter 3: The Factory

I awoke around 9:30 pm. I slowly sat up in my bed and looked around the dimly lit room. Aelitas bed appeared to be vacant. 'Where could she be?' I think getting up from the bed and stretching my back. I finished stretching and changed into my robe and collecting my shower stuffs.

I slipped out of the room and into the nearby bathroom. I headed to the far back left corner of the shower area and set my things on the metal rack hanging on the shower head. I turned the cold handle and water shot out of the nozzle spreading across the tiled floor. I disrobed and let the gentle spray of warm water flow over my tired body.

I washed my body stopping at my legs. Though Aelita had been checking my arms she had forgotten about the possibility of me cutting anywhere else. I looked at my thighs, which were riddled with scars of different length and depth. I sighed heavily and finished my shower at a faster pace.

I sighed and dried myself off with my towel, being careful around my thighs. I put on my robe and grabbed the rest of my shower necessities and headed back to my room. I walked quickly to my room and locked the door. I looked towards Aelitas bed again and noticed she still wasn't there.

I changed into a pair of black jeans, my purple and black hoodie, and a gray Black Veil Brides shirt with my black doc martins. I grabbed my dorm room key and decided to look for Aelita. I quickly, but quietly, walked out of my room and walked towards the stairs.

'Maybe she's in Jeremies room.' I think and head up the stairs. I walk quickly, trying to remember which room was his. Eventually I made a decision on which room his was and knocked lightly on the door. There was no response. I sighed 'I'll check Odd and Ulrichs room; they ought to know if Jeremie is there.'

I walked over to their door and knocked softly, just as I did to Jeremies. There was no response. I put my ear to the door and couldn't hear anything, not even Odds snoring.

'This is really weird. Are they in the forest maybe?' I think heading downstairs and outside as quiet as possible. I make my way quickly to the nearby forest.

'I hope everything's okay…I wonder where they are…..how do I know if they're even in the forest?' I think as I walk farther. Suddenly I could hear the sound of mechanical footsteps. I stopped and looked around for a moment. 'Where is that sound coming from?' I think as I continue to walk.

Soon enough I find a clearing through a set of trees and stop as I see a large light brown cockroach looking creature. It turns around on what appears to be a manhole and I hear the mechanical steps again and realize it is making that sound.

It turned towards me and I froze. 'Would it hurt me?' A red ball of energy started to form from its eye and I took a step back. The ball of energy grew and I stood there confused.

Suddenly the creature was thrown from the manhole cover is it was lifted up. I ducked down as the monster flew overhead and into the forest. I looked in the direction it went and a red beam followed it, barely missing my cheek.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" I turned around to see Yumi at the entrance to the manhole.

"Oh, uh, well…I-"I was cut off by the sound of Yumis phone buzzing. She fished the phone out or her pocket. She pressed the answer button and put the receiver up to her ear.

"Hello? Jeremie? Yeah they're not in the sewers but I haven't seen any. No. I did find Jade though…..Are you sure? But-Okay I'll bring her." She hung up and put the mobile device in her back pocket. "Come on Jade. I have something to show you." She motioned for me to follow her.

I followed her into the sewers and she led me through the sewer system until we came to another manhole. She climbed up and lifted the cover peeking over first, then opening it and climbing out. I followed, unsure of where she was taking me.

"This way." She called. I turned around to see the opening to a factory. She walked inside smiling.

"Yumi, are we allowed to be here?" I ask watching her walk up to a rope that hung at the end of the platform we were standing on.

"Don't worry. It's abandoned. Trust me." She said smiling and sliding down the rope. "Come on Jade!" She called swinging the rope back to me.

I caught the rope and looked down at Yumi who was waiting at the bottom. I adjusted my grip on the rope and slid down it. I felt wind blow my hair back and nervousness in the pit of my stomach, but all in all, it was an amazing feeling.

I reached the bottom and planted my feet on the ground sending a small jolt of pain throughout the balls of my feet. I ignored the pain and let go of the rope. I smiled at Yumi and she led me to an elevator that was open and waiting for us.

We entered and just as Yumi pressed the button to close the door a large red beam shot through the doors hitting the back of the elevator car, leaving a large black mark. Yumi sighed with relief as she realized we were both unharmed.

"What was that?!" I asked staring at Yumi wide eyed.

"Don't worry. I'll let Jeremie explain." She said as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a giant computer looking machine.

"Wow, what is this place?" I ask looking around. A computer chair and monitor suddenly move towards is, Jeremie sitting at it.

"This is what we like to call the factory. Welcome Jade." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and realized the others weren't there.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask looking around. I suddenly heard the sound of the elevator and turned around to see Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita.

"Jade?"Aelita asked confused "What are you doing here?" She stepped out of the elevator and approached me.

"Trust me Aelita I have no clue why I'm here. I was in the forest and I saw this weird cockroach thing that tried to hurt me, but Yumi showed up and she brought me here."

"Hey Jeremie is Jades character card ready?" Odd asked walking over to Jeremie.

"Not exactly. I need maybe two hours to work through everything before I can be sure if it's ready to be used or not. I'm not sure if it'll even work. I mean your guises character cards weren't programmed like hers. Yours were automatically created when you went to Lyoko for the first time and-"

"Yeah yeah Einstein we have no clue what you are saying; now if you could repeat that in a way we could understand that would be great."

Jeremie sighed and turned to us. "The character card won't be fully ready for a few hours, and there's the possibility that it might not even work." He clarified.

Odd pondered this for a moment before frowning. "So what you're saying is that, we won't be able to tell her anything?" Jeremie nodded, "And we are going to have to return to the past so she won't remember any of this, right?" Jeremie nodded again and Odd sighed turning to me.

"Sorry Jade." Ulrich said with a frown. "But I guess we'll have to wait to show you what we're talking about."

"Wait, what? I'm not even sure what's going on! Someone please explain all of this to me!" I said confused.

"Sorry Jade but that would be a waste seeing as we are about to return to the past and would most likely have to tell you it all again tomorrow." Aelita sad putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Jeremie turned back to the computer and typed something quickly. "Alright everyone ready?" He asked holding his finger above the _enter _key. There were several nods and conformations form the group before Jeremie gave me a sad look.

"Sorry Jade. Return to the past now." He said pushing the key. A bright light suddenly appeared and engulfed everything around us. And as quickly as it all had happened the memories were wiped from my mind completely.


	5. Chapter 4: Lyoko

**A/N Hey Lovelies! Here's an update for you! I may or may not have a special Christmas update; it depends on my schedule really. I'll try to get when out before New Years if it all. So, please Enjoy the chapter!**

I awoke around 6:25 am. I slowly sat up in my bed and looked around the brightly lit room. Aelita lay in the bed across form mine, sound asleep. I sighed with relief and lay back down. I had the strangest dream. I was in this factory place and Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi we're all there. They had said something about a world and a character.

Aelita started to stir and I stood up from my place on the bed. Having taken a shower the night before, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes for the day.

"Good Morning Jade." Aelita chirped happily and walked over to her own dresser.

"Good morning, Aelita." I said pulling out my usual outfit of black jeans, my purple and black hoodie, and a gray Black Veil Brides shirt with my black doc martins. I finished changing and heard a knock on our door.

"You guys ready?" Odd called from outside the room. I turned to Aelita who was tying her shoes.

"Yeah, come in." I called to him and sat on my bed grabbing my mobile from its charger.

The door opened revealing a sleepy Odd, an annoyed Ulrich, and a smiling Jeremie. Odd came over and sat next to me on my bed.

"Hey Jade, hi Aelita." He said with a yawn. I turned to Odd and noticed him shifting slightly in his spot.

"Hi." I said smiling then standing up from my position on the bed next to him. Aelita finished tying her shoes and stood next to Jeremie.

"Let's go get some breakfast!" Odd said jumping up his tiredness forgotten. I grabbed my black backpack that had purple flowers on it and exited the room. I walked in between Odd and Ulrich as we headed to the cafeteria.

Once we entered the cafeteria and got our breakfast we sat at our usual table and began to eat. I nibbled on my buttered croissant and barely listened to the conversation around me.

"Jade?"

"Huh?" I ask looking around confused.

Jeremies cleared his throat, "Jade, would you like to know a secret?"

The table was silent; everyone at the table looked at me expectantly. I set my croissant down on my plate carefully.

"Sure." I said hesitantly.

Everyone smiled and looked at one another happily.

"Okay, but you have to trust us completely and do everything we tell you." Yumi says, her attitude becoming more serious and forceful.

I paused, unsure of whether or not I could really trust them. Suddenly memories of the last three and a half months came flooding back to me. The group finding out about my scars, them holding the intervention, Them taking care of me, sessions with the counselor, not cutting for a week, Sissy bullying me and Ulrich and Odd stopping her, everything that they had done to help me.

I smiled, "Okay."

The group led me into the nearby forest. They told me about this computer world called Lyoko and these strange monsters, and this evil computer virus-Xanadu? No, Xenon? Odd cut my thoughts off by making a sound effect I couldn't quite place.

I looked at him and started to listen again. "And then Xana captured Jeremie and we didn't know what to do so…"

That was it Xana…..What an odd name. I feel like I've heard it before, but where. It's like a distant memory I can't quite place.

"Jade? You okay?" Odd asked stopping to look at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at him "Yeah. This is all just….a lot...to take in." Is aid feeling a small headache coming on.

"Were almost there, I hope Odd isn't bothering you back there Jade." Jeremie said from the front of the group, glancing back at me sympathetically with Aelita. He and Aelita were in the front with Yumi and Ulrich behind them, and Odd and me bringing up the rear.

I shook my head and smiled "No, your adventures sound, so…" I paused trying to think of an affable word to describe their adventures "amazing." I finished.

As we walked Odd finally got to their most recent adventure: Aelita and Jeremie were talking about how Aelita -who is from this weird digital world-was technically not human and Sissy had got it all on tape and was going to show her father.

Then about how they collected data from this new sector, sector 5, but it took over the supercomputer and it kept returning to the past-a function they used to make sure no damage was done in present time- and it kept making Xana stronger.

Then he talked about Xana possessing Sissy, and her having these powers. And finally: the conclusion. When they finally stopped the return trips and I realized how amazing it all really was.

"That's amazing." I said as we entered a clearing and stopped. "How do- I mean why-how?" I was confused, intrigued, and amazed all at the same time.

"Don't worry Jade we'll explain when we get to the super calculator room." Yumi said reassuringly

Ulrich lifted up the cover to a manhole and pushed it to the side Jeremie climbed down followed by Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and I. Ulrich went last and repositioning the lid so it fit onto the manhole and climbed down the ladder.

We walked along the sewers in comfortable silence. Eventually Jeremie stopped in front of another ladder and climbed up and pushed the lid off. Everyone followed silently and when I reached the top of the ladder I was taken aback.

The supercomputer was in the abandoned factory by the school?! How did no one else know about this?! We walked along the bridge and into the open building.

Three ropes hung from the ceiling and Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi slid down the ropes to the bottom with ease. I walked towards the middle rope and caught it as it swung back to me. I look to either side of me and Ulrich and Odd smiled.

"What? You scared Jade?" Ulrich asked with a smirk.

"Watch and learn" Odd chimed in and before he could slide the rope I was already off the platform leading into the building.

I slid down the rope and landed on my feet with a soft thud. I let go of the rope and looked up to see Ulrich and Odd staring at me wide-eyed.

"Not even Jeremie had that much courage the first time he did that." Yumi said with a laugh.

We high-fived and Ulrich and Odd came down, still surprised by my sudden display of courage.

Jeremie, although still blushing from Yumis previous comment, turned to an elevator door and flipped open a panel and pressed the large red button inside.

There was a series of loud mechanical noises then the door opened and an old elevator car appeared. We stepped inside and Jeremie flipped open a number pad on the wall and typed in a series of numbers. When he hit enter the doors closed and we descended further into the building.

A few seconds passed then the elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing a large computer monitor and mainframe. It looked strange, alien almost. We walked inside and Jeremie took a seat in the chair facing the monitor and turned it to face us.

Everyone took their place, Aelita next to Jeremie Odd and Ulrich sitting on a raised area of the floor adjacent to the computer chair with Yumi next to them. Then there was me, standing there in front of the elevator like a dolt.

I scurried over and stood to other side of Jeremie and Aelita, adjacent to Yumi. Everyone looked at me expectantly, but I had nothing to say. It was eerily quiet.

Aelita finally broke the silence, "Jade, now that you know about what we've done and how we do it, were going to tell you why."

I nodded and waited for one of them to speak, "Aelita is still tied to the supercomputer, meaning we can't shut it off and stop Xana. Right now we're trying to find a way to free her and stop Xana for good." Ulrich explained.

"Oh." I said and I could feel the tension in the air. "So why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, we want you to help us." Yumi said and the tension seemed to grow thicker.

"Wait, what? Me? Why me? You definitely don't need me."

"Jade, don't be so harsh on yourself. You're stronger than you think."

I shook my head and the air around me seemed to get colder and I shivered.

"Jade, we really want you to help us. But if you really don't want to….then I guess we can just return to the past again….but that could be a problem 'cause Xana could just get stronger." Odd said mumbling the last part.

I thought for a moment. They won't really need me….but I want to help Aelita, she's my friend and she is so sweet…she doesn't deserve to have a dangerous life involving such a horrible thing- no one does. If they had someone else, it could make things easier…or harder. I could be of some use.

I looked at my friends and without missing a beat I said, "I'm not that useful…but I'll try my hardest. I'll help."

There was a pause before the group erupted in a chorus of cheers and hugs. We had a group hug and when we pulled apart I could feel warmth in my chest.

"So Jade, how about we go on your first trip to Lyoko?" Jeremie said turning to the monitor.

"R-really?" I asked smiling.

"Sure, why not? Your character card is ready now."

"Follow us." Yumis aid walking back to the elevator. The doors opened and we entered she pressed the button next to the keypad and we descended to the next floor. The door opened to reveal three pod looking things.

"Yumi Aelita and Ulrich go first." Jeremie said from one of the speaker s in the room. They each entered a pod and gestured as it closed. Yumi giving a nod, Aelita giving a wave, and Ulrich gestured with his two fingers.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization. There was a small flash of light form each pod then they all opened again, with no one inside

I gasped and Odd turned to me smiling, a large grin that made his eyes close. I smiled back and approached a pod hesitantly.

"Jade, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. If-if you don't want to join the group…back out now…Once your transferred to Lyoko the return to the past function will no longer affect your memory." Jeremie said.

"I want to do this." I said more to myself then to him and entered the pod on the left. I turned around and Odd was across from me giving me a thumbs up and his amazing smile.

"Here we go." Jeremie said and the pod closed "Transfer Jade. Transfer Odd. Scanner Jade. Scanner Odd." I held my breath and felt a cool rush of air that made me relax and close my eyes. "Virtualization."

The air became stronger and I felt like I was being pulled apart and put back together….but it didn't hurt…it..tingled..

I felt like I was floating and when I opened my eyes I could see a vast jungle before me and then I fell towards the ground. I closed my eyes and Landed hard in something.

I opened my eyes to see Odd smiling down at me. I then realized I was in his arms. I blushed and her set me down carefully. He looked like a weird purple cat-human hybrid.

"Welcome to Lyoko Jade."


End file.
